Talk:The True Fight: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
Hehe Sorry if I seem to be undermining Seireritou, but I need to blow off some steam until he comes to continue our fight. It's getting very frustrating considering the way his mind works...Weirdly works. Hehe, a clone. (That's an inside joke, you'll know what I'm saying at the conclusion of our fight.) Echo Uchiha 16:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Just drop it already, i had writer's block at the moment, you're tellin me you never had that before? --Seireitou 19:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I guess so, but I'm still putting it on next year's Christmas cards, that was definately your best line ever. YA HIKARU!!! SHOW HIM WHAT A TEN TAILED JINCHURIKI CAN DO WHEN HE IS PROTECTING SOMEONE PRECIOUS!!! *cough couch wheez* Ten Tailed Fox 22:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) This is intense... I got a great idea for something sometime in the fight. It'll finally show Seireitou that Hikaru's powers are not for his amusement... Narutokurosaki547 19:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and ill show Hikaru that Seireitou can take on anythig hikaru can dish out. By the way, how far advanced is Hikaru with Shukai? How many levels can he acheive? --Seireitou 19:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) .....I dunno..... Narutokurosaki547 19:38, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Well seireitou's "regular" levels are 1,2,3, and 4. So, can hikaru go higher then just lv.4? --Seireitou 19:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I made a level for him on the article Shukai. Hope you don't mind. Narutokurosaki547 19:52, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Nah, its cool, accually, it was a cool technique you made, so when seireitou goes his special form, so can hikaru --Seireitou 19:55, 4 January 2009 (UTC) That might be a while, something interesting is going to happen... Narutokurosaki547 19:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ??? Is Hikaru's Wolf coming out of him? Echo Uchiha 20:02, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Echo, shush. I'll explain in the article. But you are right, sort of. Narutokurosaki547 20:04, 4 January 2009 (UTC) So I am right! Mwahaha... (Rubs an almost scarily furry white cat while sitting in a revolving chair) Echo Uchiha 20:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) (Shoots cat and shoots chair) Since when the heck is this an Austin Powers movie? Narutokurosaki547 20:09, 4 January 2009 (UTC) (Puts a shockingly similiar midgit on his lap) It's not, it's an evil Austin Powers movie. Echo Uchiha 20:11, 4 January 2009 (UTC) (in an Inspector Clouseau accent) You are under arrest for trying to blow up ze werld! Narutokurosaki547 20:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, but first could you please step next to the square lining on the floor? Thanks. (Pulls the lever to a trap door) Mwahaha... (Puts pinkie in his mouth) Echo Uchiha 20:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) (dodges trapdoor) Ah Ha! I have dodged ze door of trapping! Now I shall place you both under arrest for ze plot to blow up ze werld. Narutokurosaki547 20:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) (Continues to suck on pinkie as he tries to speak at the same time) "I don't think so. Minnie Me, attack!" The bald little hobbit bites the inspector in his little detectives. "Mwahaha!!!"(Chokes on pinkie)"Ackhm...Ackhmm.."*Cough Cough* "Haha!" Echo Uchiha 20:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ah Ha, I replaced myself with a substituion. Oh, and whoever touches it get's shocked. *Minnie Me is shocked with 10000 volts* Narutokurosaki547 20:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) (Shrugs as the pinkie remains in his mouth) "Go ahead, kill the little *Profanity Alert!*, I was going to do it anyway." Echo Uchiha 20:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) (Shoots Dr. Evil with a Tazer) Ze case is Closed. Narutokurosaki547 20:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) After the inspector leaves, Dr. Evil gets up. "Mwahaha...Wait til' he meets my EVIL tazer, he'll find it quite...Shocking! Mwahaha... (Chokes on pinkie again) Echo Uchiha 20:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC) (Random person comes in with a baseball bat and kills Dr. Evil) As if, . Narutokurosaki547 20:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Before shutting down the mechanical Dr. Evil releases an evil tazer that sends the stranger to Twinkle Town. A voice could be heard from the evil shadows. "Mwahaha..." Echo Uchiha 20:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Man!!!!! This is just like an article I'm about to write! The dark ninja 21:03, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Um....sorry? Narutokurosaki547 21:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Haha Playing blackjack with a Shadow Clone, now that's a real ninja. Echo Uchiha 01:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you. If you wanted to know the score, it was Hikaru-5, Clone-4. Hikaru had a winning hand on the last one, befor Seireitou rudely interrupted. Narutokurosaki547 01:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Don't blame him, he was probably just mad because he wasn't invited to play. Echo Uchiha 01:38, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Probably. Echo was welcome to come ya know. Narutokurosaki547 01:39, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ah man, he has a mean poker face too. Echo Uchiha 01:41, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Just wondering, does Echo kill those he loses aginst in a poker game? Narutokurosaki547 01:44, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Depends on how much debt he comes out with. Echo Uchiha 01:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC)